The present invention relates to a system for exchanging data, and in particular to such a system with various features that facilitate the exchange of data according to specific parameters.
A radio system is generally known in which selected radio stations have the ability to broadcast information to a large number of people. An individual person can, as desired, avail himself of what the radio station offers, but has only a limited ability to send information himself, or even to comment on or modify the information. The same applies to the broadcasting of television programs, which is reserved for a few selected television broadcasters. In these situations, the listener or viewer is acting strictly as a receiver of information.
In regard to written text as well, there exists a limited number of publishers that publish newspapers and distribute them to a large number of people. Here again, the individual can only consume what is offered and has only limited possibilities of influencing the information distributed. For example, in the case of newspapers there is the possibility of submitting letters from readers which are then, however, often shifted in time and often not printed in combination with the original information.
What is needed is a system in which an individual person is not only a receiver but also a transmitter of information and, as such, can have a direct influence on the information received by others.